The present invention relates to a motor-driven screen roller assembly for installation in an automobile for subdividing the inside space of the automobile, in order to circulate cooling air from the air-conditioner within a defined area inside the automobile.
Most users of cars drive the car alone without carrying any passengers. Furthermore, if there is only the driver in the automobile when the air-conditioner of the automobile is operated, energy is wasted by the air-conditioner. If the area around the driver is separated from the remaining inside space of the automobile for circulation of cooling air from the air-conditioner, the working efficiency of the air-conditioner can be relatively improved.